dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacy
Stacy is Red's girlfriend (at the moment). She is disgusting and is uncivilized (like a female version of Red), according to Blue and Pink. Her only appearances so far on the show was in the episodes Trouble Date, and Modern Flame War 3 (excluding the Bath Rhymes Official music video, as she was added by the fans). They both came in and ruined Blue's date by doing stuff such as Red smothering oyster juices all over his face, Stacy eating a gigantic baguette in one bite, Red eating Blue and Pink's romantic dessert, and Stacy licking a candle. Stacy blows out the fire on the candle and causes it's fire to spread. She and Red then started making out on the table (then Red says that they're going to have sex in Blue's bed) and get set on fire, which terminated Blue's first date officialy . She is voiced by Lauren Kay Sokolov . Appearances/Cameos Trouble Date This is her first appearance. She makes out with Red while ruining Pink and Blue's date. At the restaurant Le Food, she eats an at least 2 ft long baguette, licked a candle and set the table on fire. She is shown to be a complete idiot, seeing as how after the waiter says 'Bon appetit'. She asks him if he kisses his mouth with that mother (Instead of "you kiss your mother with that mouth".) as well as having a stereotypical airhead tone of voice. Fang Angels She made a vocal cameo in Fang Angels when she was mentioned by Red. He also said that he wants to "star-69" her, and that they are going to "pound, pound, pound" all night long, which proves that they are (probably) still dating. Modern Flame War 3 She also appeared in "Modern Flame War 3" as a worker on "Cybertime Systems". She is the one with the perfect boobs that Red is looking for on the internet for a long time. She and Red are (probably) still dating until now. It is unknown if she & Red died in the explosion or not. Her appearance has changed since last time because she has longer, more detailed hair but because she got a new haircut (according to her), she maybe wearing a company jumpsuit overall, not a skirt, and is a lighter shade of purple more like pink (magenta). Dick Figures T-Shirts Must Be Destroyed She appeared in the T-shirts teaser as a shopper at Maulmart. She has her former hairstyle (pigtails). She looks at a Dick Figures T-shirt while saying in her usual ditsy voice, "Oh my God, these T-shirts are cute." before Maulmart blows up, which was caused by the T-shirt. Ocho Muerte She, once again, appeared as a vocal cameo by Red, as she told him to eat the keys to Blue and his' apartment to keep them safe, possibly showing, again, Stacy and Red are still dating. First Day of Cool She appears with pink, as they seem to be friends, attending school together. It is hinted that eating pixie sticks candy made her into a slut according to Pink's mother. She is suddenly attracted to Red when she first sees him from the crash and falls for him after he defeats all the fifth graders on the playground. Trivia *Some fans think that she might've been the woman who hits Red with a broken bottle in Panda Hat, the girl dressed as a bunny in Terminate-Her!, the lady that Red was making out with on Pleasure Cruise, or one of the lesbians at the LEZ building in Taco Tuesday (as seen in YouTube comments), but all of those women had a lighter shade of purple, so there is a most likely chance it wasn't Stacy. *In Y U So Meme?, her game name is HotStacy69. *She can eat a whole french baguette in just one bite. *She seems to be a complete idiot, because in Trouble Date, when the waiter places Blue and Pink's meal on the table and says "Bon appetit", Stacy yells at him by saying "You kiss your mouth with that mother?!" instead of saying "You kiss your mother with that mouth?!" *She has no problem making out in public. *She probably has increased intelligence now since she got a job at Cybertime Systems. *In Modern Flame War 3, Stacy has a different appearance. She has a different hair style because she got a haircut, looks more magenta than purple, and doesn't have a skirt. It is unknown whether this is temporary or not. *The reason Stacy's appearance has changed is probably because she has been confused with other minor characters such as the bunny girl in Terminate-Her! *It is possible that Red has had so little contact with her, otherwise he would've know that she a got a job at Cybertime Systems and that she got a haircut. *In Modern Flame War 3, her voice changed in Cybertime Systems when she said, "Holy shit! Don't shoot me!" and, "I got both of your achievements right, here." Except when she said, "I got another haircut." In her ordinary accent. *Stacy & Red might have died in the explosion in Modern Flame War 3, but there is no proof. However, Blue and Jason (Trollz0r) survived the explosion, so there is a chance Red & Stacy survived the explosion too. *Stacy has a very strong sex drive (like Red) , showing because she tounge-kissed with Red while entering Le Food, ate a 2ft. long baguette and licked a candle (as like a penis) and revealed her boobs to him in Modern Flame War 3. *Apparently, her name can also be spelled as "Stacey", because in Modern Flame War 3, when Red is searching for the perfect boobs, when you look at the bottom of his computer screen, he has a link to Stacy's webcam, but in the link, her name is spelled with an "e" in between the "c" and "y". **Also, if Red has been talking to her through webcam, he would've been able to see that her appearance changed. *Since that she has her old hair style back in the T-shirt teaser, the new haircut was probably just temporary, but it is unknown whether she still has her job at Cybertime Systems. *In the T-shirt teaser Stacy calls the T-shirt Shoes. *She might have relapses of intelligence as she went to Cybertime System employee to calling a T-shirt shoes. *Stacy is believed to have died twice in Modern Flame War 3 and the T-shirt Teaser. *It is possible she made a cameo appearance in Planet Asshole, when Der and Eulb start stealing all the burritos a woman with her exact new appearance (Modern Flame War 3) is seen with a green man before floating away. *Stacy may have turned into a whore by eating pixie sticks. *She was into boys at an early age. Gallery Stacy19.jpg Stacy18.jpg Stacy17.jpg Stacy16.jpg Stacy15.jpg Stacy14.jpg Stacy13.jpg Stacy12.jpg Stacy10.jpg Stacy4.jpg Stacy3.jpg Stacy2.jpg Stacy.jpg Stacy11.jpg Stacy1.jpg Stacy9.jpg Stacy22.jpg Stacy8.jpg Stacy24.jpg Stacy6.jpg Stacy25.jpg Stacy21.jpg Stacy20.jpg Stacy7.jpg Stacy26.jpg Stacy27.jpg Stacy23.jpg baby red.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Teasers